


Promise me

by thesweetpianowritingdownmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Possessive Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife/pseuds/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean flirts with a woman on the job, and Castiel gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise me

Dean is amused when, as soon as they enter the motel room, Castiel jumps him and starts nibbling at his neck, pushing him relentlessly towards the bed.

"Well, I guess I'll go take another room." Sam groans, looking like he needed brain-bleach. and slams the door on his way out, 

Castiel has already gotten rid of his trenchcoat and shirt, and is literally ripping Dean's clothes off his body.

"Dude, you have somewhere else to be or what?" Dean asks, turned on and pissed off at his ripped garments in equal measure.

Castiel stopped sucking a mark on his neck just enough time to answer. "I don't. Do you?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean demands as he pushes him away. The half-pained whimper that escapes the angel's lips almost convinces him to pull him back, but he stands his ground.

What Dean had mistaken for lust is actually anger, hot and flaring all over Castiel's features. The hunter is scared for a split second, finding himself under that fiery gaze.

"I know you believe I have no knowledge of human behavior, but I have spent enough time with you to know when you are  _flirting_." He spits the word out as if it was venom.

Dean is stunned for a moment, until he remembers, and starts laughing.

"Don't mock me!" Castiel hisses, pinning Dean against the bed. "You think you can smile at her, and look at her body, and dream of having her just like I have you right now? You won't. I won't let her put her dirty hands on you." He starts nipping at Dean's chest, biting, sucking and licking, tracing a path of saliva towards the hunter's painful hard-on. "I put your body back together; I know every cell, every muscle, every sensitive spot in your body." He reaches Dean's cock at last, putting it in his mouth for a few seconds, making the other moan. “No one else will ever know the pleasure of making you scream.”

And with that, he starts sucking him in earnest, so skillfully that Dean almost passes out from the delicious, hot pressure on his cock. Castiel alternates deep-throating him with licking and sucking the tip while he works his balls with one hand –the other is still pinning Dean to the bed, clawed at his hip with bruising strength, but the hunter doesn’t seem to mind, if the needy noises that spill from his mouth are any indication.

And just when he’s in the verge of coming, Castiel stops. Dean wails in protest, but his angel only covers his body again, pressing a bruising kiss to the other’s lips.

“Promise me you will never let anybody else touch you, and I’ll let you come.”

“Dude, you can’t…!”

“Promise me, Dean!”

The hunter looks him in the eye, and behind the lust and anger clouding their senses, he can see a barely concealed fear that he understands much too well: the fear of being abandoned.

“Cas,” he starts, “I wouldn’t have done anything with her. Ever. She could be my grandma. I was only doing it to get info. And of course I would never leave anyone touch me, I’m with you. I’m not that kind of asshole.”

Castiel grabs his cock again, and Dean almost screams with joy.

“You are mine.” Castiel growls into his ear as he starts jacking him off.

“Yours. All yours. Please don’t stop again.”

Castiel smiled kindly, the anger gone from his face. “I won’t.”

Dean’s orgasm feels like Heaven, and the fact that he can feel the marks that Castiel has left staking a claim all across his body has a lot to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post: http://thealienshavetheimpala.tumblr.com/post/36482852192/sometimes-i-just-get-really-really-intense  
> and I couldn't resist.


End file.
